Big Trouble On Big Waters
This is the seventh Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- That night, at the Fighting Flatteeth Boys’ cabin, Littlefoot, Chomper, and Nod were chatting. “Nod….I’m surprised,” Littlefoot commented. “You seem much nicer than Hyp or Mutt,” “Yeah, I noticed that too,” added Chomper. “Well, I never really enjoyed hanging out with those two much,” Nod admitted. “I don’t really like being a bully, I don’t make many friends that way.” “We’ll be your friends,” Chomper smiled. “Thanks,” replied Nod. THE NEXT MORNING….. “AH-CHOO!” Cera and Myra sneezed. Having spent the longest in the freezer, it wasn’t surprising that these to girls caught colds. “You don’t sound too good Cera, you don’t, you don’t,” Ducky commented. “Good observation,” Cera replied sarcastically. Ali felt bad for Myra being sick, but when it came to Cera. CC Ali: If she’s going to stay in the game, I might as well enjoy her misery. Breakfast came. “You know, me mom knows a good cure for colds,” Petrie said to the two sick dinos. “What is I---ah-choo-it?” Cera sighed. Petrie laughed nervously. “Something me don’t have on hand right now,” he chuckled. The threehorn and fast biter sighed. Chomper looked around. “Where’s our water?” he asked. “We ran outta it for today’s show,” Chef explained. “So deal with it solider!” “Ok,” Chomper replied nervously. But he was getting thirsty. Chris then appeared “Before I explain your next challenge, let me introduce the next camper from the future: Bridgette!” A girl with light blond hair and a light blue shirt walked in. “Hello there,” she smiled. “Hello Bridgette, I’m Ali,” Ali smiled. “Cool, a brontosaurus,” Bridgette replied. CC Littlefoot: She looks nicer than that Noah guy. Chomper was looking around for something to drink, this sharptooth was thirsty! Chomper walked into the staff’s services room. He then saw lots of bottles with liquid in them. Since all the dinos knew how to read and write now, he proceeded to read it. “Ko….la?” he said, confused, but he grabbed one of the bottles, ripped it open with his claws, and drank the substance. CC Chomper: That was tasty! And, I feel more wide awake for some reason… Chomper got back outside just as Chris was explaining the challenge: “Ok dudes, your challenge will be to build a raft for each team, and race it from this starting point to the lagoon over there. The course will take you through both the Great Valley and the Mysterious beyond, for your information.” “What’s a raft?” asked Ruby. Bridgette chuckled a bit. “A raft is something you build that allows you to stay floating on water.” she explained. “That sounds fun,” Petrie commented. “Before arriving here, Bridgette has decided to assist the Fighting Flatteeth in this challenge,” Chris said CC Shorty: Of course. The girl sides with the team with more girls. BULDING THE RAFTS portion of the challenge: Guido, Itchy, Ruby, and Rory were building the Super Sharpteeth’s raft, while Rita, Chomper, Ali, and Nod handled the Fighting Flateeth’s. Each team was given five logs for the main material to make the rafts. “I got it,” Littlefoot suggested. “Let’s tie them together with tree vines!” Everyone like this suggestion. “Not ba---CHOO!” Cera sneezed. She and Myra’s colds would probably last the remainder of the day. Ruby and Rory got the vines for their raft, while Bridgette was assisting her team in that department. “I never knew dinosaurs could talk,” she commented. “This is the one of the most incredible experiences of my life.” “Yeah, seeing a threehorn is an awesome sight,” Cera bragged. The remaining 8 members of her team sighed. Petrie flew over to Tera. “Me have a question for you Tera,” he began. “Where did you come from? Me never saw you in the Great Valley.” Ters was silent. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Tera commented. “But why?” Petrie asked. “Nevermind,” Tera said sternly. CC Tera: Look, I hope everyone here and all you viewers can accept the fact I don’t like talking about my past, OK? Chris walked over to the teams. “These rafts look awe-some!” he said. “5 minutes until the big race begins.” Chomper was thirsty again. “Maybe I should grab some of those ko-las for the challenge,” he thought, and ran back inside, grabbing some bottles. When he got back, he hid the bottles in one of the log’s holes. The teams were given several big branches. “We can use these to steer the rafts,” Bridgette explained. The teams + Bridgette got on the vehicles. “At the sound of the shot, GO!” Chris explained. “3…2…1….BANG!” another flyer suddenly fell to the ground. “I just have no luck with these things,” he laughed. The rafts took off. The fast water was unusually fast. “All right!” cheered Shorty. “Your team’s going down, bro!” he called to Littlefoot. “Don’t count your hatchlings before they hatch Shorty,” Littlefoot taunted back. Bridgette smiled. “Pretty smooth ride. Reminds me of surfing back in the future,” she said. Shorty, Rory, and Petrie were rowing the SS team’s raft, as was Guido. “The water’s calm here,” Shorty commented. “What say we push Guido in, shall we.” Petrie and Rory nodded with a little evil smile. Guido was just sitting there, humming a tune, when Shorty snuck up. “Surprise geek,” he laughed, and knocked Guido off the raft. “AGH!” called Guido, trying to keep above the water. “That’s night funny guys,” Tera commented, flying off and grabbing Guido. “Me sorry,” Petrie admitted. Tera liked Petrie, so she only said,” That’s OK.” As the rafts were going through the Great Valley, the players could see some of their fans. Lots of longnecks were rooting for Ali, Shorty, or Littlefoot. Threehorns were cheering on Cera, flyers were cheering for Guido and Petrie. “Looks like even dinosaurs like TV,’ Bridgette commented. Chomper reached under one of the gaps in the logs and grabbed one of the sodas. “What’s that Chomper?” Rita asked. “It’s called a kola,” Chomper replied. “It’s a tasty human drink. Want some?” “No thanks,” Rita replied, and gave Chomper a hug. Itchy looked over at the trio of Petrie, Rory, and Shorty, who were still laughing at Guido. “h, those guys remind me of…” he began to say. “Who?” asked Ruby suddenly. “Oh, no one,” Itchy replied nervously. Ruby gave him a suspicious glanc, but resumed rowing the raft. CC Guido: What makes me such a target for being picked on, huh? My lack of good flying, my odd voice, what? The two teams were entering a tunnel. “I think this is where the Mysterious Beyond portion of the fast water starts,” Rory said to his team. “cool,” called Myra. “You think we’ll see other sharpteeth we know?” asked Myra from the FF raft. The others gulped. “Don’t worry guys, since even sharpteeth get the show, they won’t attack or try to eat you,” Chomper explained. CC Chomper: Not all sharpteeth are mindless killers. I know what a mindless killer is. (Brief pause.) coughDoc-cough And Chomper was right, some sharpteeth kids were watching the challenge from the side, cheering on (in the sharptooth language) either Chomper, Rita, Rory, or Myra. “Hey guys,” Chomper and Rita roared back. Eventually the two rafts reached a fork in the fast water. “Oh great, which way to go?! Ac-choo?!” Cera sneezed. There were two paths: one leading into a cave, the other, under several rocky arches. Itchy suddenly looked like he had an idea. “Take those caves, they’re a shortcut I know!” “You sure?” asked Shorty. “Trust me,” Itchy replied. The Fighting Flatteeth took the opposite path. “This time period’s pretty neat,” Bridgette complimented. CC Nod: I haven’t even known this human for half a day, and I already think she’s better than Hyp or Mutt. Tippy walked over to Ali. “Tippy found the oddest thing last night,” she said. “What is it Tippy?” Ali asked. “Tippy found a rock…shaped like a heart,” she explained. Ali smiled. “That means someone likes you, “ Ali teased, but Tippy looked confused. “But Spike has already been voted off, so who gave this to Tippy?” she asked again. “Good point Tippy,” Littlefoot commented. As the Super Sharpteeth were going through the caves, Rhett looked concerned. “You sure this is a shortcut Itchy?” he asked. “I’m sure, Ive been here before,” Itchy replied. “When?” asked Ruby, suspicious. “Uh, some time ago….when I was looking for bugs,” Itchy replied. Back on the FF raft, Myra noticed something odd. “Is it just me,” she began, wiping her nose “Or are we going unusually faster?” The group soon saw why: they were heading straight for a whirlpool. “Row back!” yelled Bridgette, but Chomper had slipped off the raft. “Chomper!” Littlefoot and Rita screamed. CC Rita: I love Chomper more than anything else, I’ not just stand there and watch him potentially drown! Bridgette had an idea. She untied one of the vines holding up the raft (but just one so the raft wouldn’t come apart, and held it over the edge. “Grab on, rex dude!” she called to the spiraling Chomper. Rita and Litttlefoot assisted her in this. Chomper managed to summon his sharptooth strength and grab the vine. “Hold on, we’ll get you to safety,” Littlefoot said. CC Littlefoot: Chomper’s still one of my closet friends, I had to help him. Chomper managed to get pulled back on to the raft. “That part’s good guys,” Tippy began, “BUT HOW ARE TIPPY AND EVERYONE ELSE GONNA GET OUT OF THIS SPINNING WATER?!” Bridgette thought of a plan. “If all of us row at once, if we can row fast enough, we’ll be able to get outta here!” Chomper suddenly felt odd. He felt like this since he first drank the sodas. He suddenly felt like he had the energy to hunt down and take down a grownup longneck. “Gimme a branch,” he said very fast. Cera did, and Chomper started rowing so fast, his arms had more power than the whirlpool! The raft managed to get to safety. “Woo hoo! All right!” Go Chomper!” the Fighting Flatteeth cheered. But then they noticed Chomper had fallen asleep. “I know what that was,” Bridgette smiled, eying the soda bottles. “A sugar rush. It gives human temporary bursts of energy, but it makes you completely crash afterwards. He shouldn’t have more soda,” “Gotcha,” Rita nodded in reply. The Super Sharpteeth, meanwhile, after so much time, had finally made it out of the caves. “What did I tell you?” Itchy laughed. “There’s the finish line.” Guido looked ahead. “Yeah….and there’s the other team about to cross it!” he panicked. “Huh?!” all 8 of the dinos went in unison. It was too late to row faster as the Fighting Flatteeth crossed the finish line. “The Fighting Flatteeth win!” Chris called with his megaphone. “All right!” cheered Cera, and was about to give Myra a Hi-5, but then they scoffed at each other. “You cost us the game,” Shorty said to Itchy angrily. “You’re going down!” THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…. Chris came up with the plates of sweet bubbles. “What a day it’s been, eh dudes?” he commented, watching Nod carrying a still snoozing Chomper back to the Fighting Flatteeth boys’ cabin. “The good news is, I had a great lunch today. The bad news is: one of you is going home tonight through the Tunnel of Shame, and you can’t come back, ever. You’ve all cast your ballots in the Confession Cam.” Everyone looked nervous. “The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Tera,” Tera grinned and flew over. “Next….Petrie….Rhett….Ruby….Guido…Rory…” The 5 teammates all collected their prize, Rory of course throwing his away, since it tasted terrible to sharpteeth. “Shorty, Itchy, down to you,” Chris commented. “The final sweet bubble goes to…….” But before Chris could say who, he and the dinos heard massive and fast footsteps coming from the Tunnel of Shame. All of a sudden, a big belly dragger appeared. “Icky!” yelled the belly dragger. “I know that’s you! You didn’t think I’d find you here, huh?! You think disguising your voice and coloring your feathers a different color could fool me?!” The flyer flew up. “Dang it Dil! I thought I had gotten rid of you! You’re even worse than this leafeater food I had to eat. I’m outta here!!” Icky flew high into the sky. “YOU GET BACK HERE!” Dil yelled, running back through the Tunnel of Shame. “Well, that takes care of that,” Chris commented. “Night everyone,” he said, while Shorty, Guido, Tera, Ruby, Rory, Rhett, and Petrie just sat there wide-eyed at what had just happened. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes